


bound

by putsch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Shapeshifting, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: their relationship was a unique thing, so of course otabek wants to keep him around for as long as he can. yuri agrees, even if time means two different things for both of them.(written for saso2017)





	bound

**Author's Note:**

> She trails a claw up the length of his bare chest and whispers, “Cut you open here and hollow out your chest cavity. I’d lick up every drop of candy red suffering and then wear you like a cape.”
> 
> “A fashionable one I hope.”
> 
> “I’d have the coolest cape. It would incite the sickest jealousies.”
> 
> “Fuck. Yes.” -- Five weeks in May, Cephied_Variable
> 
> (prompt here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13865329#cmt13865329)

  
"you humans really do live such short and fragile lives, don't you?"  
  
yuri snorts, elbowing otabek's waist. "is that really your way of trying to scare me?"  
  
"no. it's just a fact, is it not?"  
  
yuri scrunchs his nose and gives him a look of complete displeasure, the one he often makes when otabek is right.  
  
otabek knows about humans and their lives here because he's watched the hunters from his thick forest grove for as long as he can remember. a bear spirit like himself doesn't need to trifle with humans, and it would be more of a waste of his time to do so anyway - for every time he bothers to look, there are always new ones, different ones, with different hair and eyes and clothes and weapons. he can't be bothered to keep track when everything about them is never the same, and they could never see him anyway.  
  
and yet, against all odds, it is yuri who caught his eye. yuri, who seemed too young even by the standards of men yet stood as strong and tall as any of the spirits of his own clan, and it was even more surprising when yuri turned and saw _him_. it made him worth watching, worth speaking to, when the time was finally right. but now as the time passes, otabek realizes things will not stay the same, even if both of them want it to, and if it changed that would mean...  
  
"--is that a problem?" yuri asks hesitantly, bringing otabek out of his own thoughts.  
  
he hums, considering that one.  
  
"no. but, it could be changed." otabek says, ignoring how yuri sits up like a bolt at his side. "it would be a steep cost, of course, changing the flow of life is never a simple thing. it would deprive you of the things that make most humans happy, so it is not something i am asking of you."  
  
"why not?!" yuri snaps, "i thought you wanted to be with me, like i want to be with you, so why wouldn't you ask it of me?"  
  
otabek takes a deep breath - yuri needs more than paltry words to explain this, so otabek sits up and decides to show instead.  
  
when he sits up he focuses his power, his body changing from a more human form to his beast one, hair down his neck and his hands in full bear claws. yuri holds firm, but the paleness in his face does not escape otabek when he leans forward to tower over him.  
  
"because i would tear you apart first." his voice has changed to a low growl, his clawed hands dragging down the line of yuri's throat, down his chest, pressing in right over his heart. "i would crack open your body and take the heart right out of you before giving it to the forest so they could alter your body anew, leaving the old one for me to do with. you'd never get to go home - you'd become bound to these lands, a spirit left to wander and hunger like the rest of us."  
  
he feels yuri gulp as much as he sees it, and otabek pulls back from his space.  
  
"that's why i wouldn't ask." otabek's voice has returned to normal, his claws and fur disappearing. "it is by no means a simple thing that can be asked without serious consideration for what it means."  
  
yuri nods, saying nothing, but otabek can tell from the steel in his eyes he's already made his decision.


End file.
